howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cartoon Network
thumb|362px Es una red de canales de televisión infantil y juvenil propiedad de Turner Broadcasting System. Fue lanzado primero el 1 de octubre de 1992, después de que Turner compró el estudio de animación Hanna-Barbera en 1991. Comenzó como un canal orientado para jóvenes entre los 7 y 15 años con un bloque para mayores llamado Adult Swim que se emitía a altas horas de la noche. Cartoon Network (abreviado como CN) es un canal de televisión por suscripción creado por Turner Broadcasting System y dedicado a la animación, siendo el más grande del mundo en este tipo de transmisiones. Su estreno fue el 1 de octubre de 1992 en Estados Unidos y como su primer programa emitido fue un episodio de Bugs Bunny titulado Rhapsody Rabbit. Este canal se emite en todo el mundo a través de cable y satélite, con versiones de su programación en diversos idiomas como el español, inglés, japonés, etc. Historia Al final de 1981, el conglomerado de televisión por cable de Ted Turner había adquirido la biblioteca de películas de MGM (que incluía el antiguo catálogo de dibujos animados de Warner Bros), su canal de cable Turner Network Television (TNT) y su canal de noticias por cable Cable News Network (CNN) había ganado una audiencia con su filmoteca. En 1991, compraron el estudio de Hanna-Barbera. El canal Cartoon Network fue creado como un lugar donde aprovechar la considerable cantidad de material de animación de que disponía Turner, y la programación inicial consistía exclusivamente en reposiciones de series de animación clásicas de Warner Bros. y MGM, con muchas caricaturas de Hanna-Barbera usadas para llenar espacios. En 1996, la compañía Time Warner adquirió Turner Broadcasting System, lo cual sirvió a Cartoon Network para disponer de nuevo material, al tener ahora acceso a todo el archivo de Warner Bros de los años 50 y 60. A partir de entonces, Cartoon Network inicia su producción propia junto a Hanna-Barbera, creando varias nuevas series de animación conocidas como Cartoon Cartoons, entre las que destacan El Laboratorio de Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken (en España Vaca y Pollo, en Hispanoamérica La Vaca y el Pollito), I Am Weasel (en España Mandril y Comadreja, en Hispanoamérica Soy La Comadreja), The Powerpuff Girls (en España Las Supernenas, en Hispanoamérica Las Chicas Superpoderosas), Ed, Edd y Eddy y Courage the Cowardly Dog (en España Agallas, el Perro Cobarde, en Latinoamérica Coraje, el Perro Cobarde), estas comparten la pantalla con los clásicos y algunas series modernas de producción externa. El segundo Logo de Cartoon Network, usado con distintas variaciones/colores/estilos desde el 14 de junio de 2004 hasta el 28 de mayo de 2010. Hasta que en la década del 2000 el canal decide comenzar una nueva re-formación de su programación, sustituyendo progresivamente la animación antigua por nuevas series. En el 2001 debuta Adult Swim. Cartoon Network estreno la primera película de The Powerpuff Girls el 03 de julio del 2002, recibiendo buenas críticas de los fans. El 15 de octubre del 2007 canal empezó con su transmisión en HD. A finales del 2007 el canal empezó a emitir algunas series de Teletoon como Bakugan, Isla del drama y George de la selva. El 20 de setiembre del 2008 el bloque de Cartoon Network, Toonami termina sus transmisiones después de 11 largos años. El 14 de julio del 2008, Cartoon Network adquiere un nuevo look creada por Tristan Eaton. Los Noods son blancos, con orejas, con apariencia de pinos de boliche y no tienen caras, en Latinoamérica y algunos otros países asiáticos, esta era se adaptó como la era Toonix. En 2009 Cartoon Network empezó a emitir series live action y a emitir un nuevo bloque titulado CN Real. En 2010, Cartoon Network, presenta un nuevo logo, siendo entonces el tercer logo oficial de la cadena, que puede ser una mezcla entre los dos primeros logos, pero con un nuevo diseño, y también el de su fuente tipográfica, y con este logo, el canal presenta su era denominada la era CHECK it, que consiste en gráficos más modernos, a la última tecnología, usando los colores CMYK, y adaptándola un toque más juvenil al canal, ahora que su programación no sólo se centra en transmitir dibujos animados únicamente, esta era se extendió después por muchos otros países, y en el último continente donde llegó la era fue en Latinoamérica, que se retrasó hasta el 3 de septiembre de 2012, con esto, el canal empieza a estrenar aún más series como Hora de Aventura, Un Show Más, MAD, El Increíble Mundo de Gumball, El Show de los Looney Tunes, Scooby Doo: Misterios S.A., Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, Ben 10: Omniverse y Star Wars: The clone wars. Programas emitidos por Cartoon Network Anexo: Programas emitidos por Cartoon Network Eras del canal *1992-1997: Era Checkerboard *1997-2004: Era Powerhouse *2004-2006: Era CN City *2006-2007: Era Yes *2007-2008: Era Fall *2008-2010: Era Noods *2010-2011: Era CHECK it *2011-2013: Era CHECK it 2.0 *2013-2014: Era CHECK it 3.0 *2014- Era Block Town Eslóganes del canal *The Best Place for Cartoons (El mejor lugar para Cartoons) (desde el 1 de octubre de 1992 hasta el 13 de junio de 2004). *This is Cartoon Network (Esto es Cartoon Network) (desde el 14 de junio de 2004 hasta el 9 de abril de 2006). *Yes! (Si!) (desde el 10 de abril de 2006 hasta el 31 de agosto de 2007). *Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented (Otoño es algo que los grandes inventaron) (desde el 1 de septiembre de 2007 hasta el 13 de julio de 2008). *Let's go! (Vamos!) (desde el 14 de julio de 2008 hasta el 28 de mayo de 2010). *CHECK it (Compruebalo) (desde el 29 de mayo de 2010 a la actualidad). Cartoon Network HD Cartoon Network HD Es la versión en alta definición del canal lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2007 en 720p y 1080p a 16:9 , se encuentra disponible en la mayoría de operadores de tv digital y satélite. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu artículo. Categoría:Medios